


Our Last Summer

by inreverie89



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 12:03:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8206567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inreverie89/pseuds/inreverie89
Summary: He loves her and she loves him. Yet stubbornness keeps them fighting and hurting each other. Will spending the last summer at the Burrow help Scorpius and Rose realize they belong together?





	

Albus Severus Potter!

Of all the places in the world, he has to take us to a muggle amusement park!

It's not that I don't like crowded places. It's just I don't like roller coasters. And I'm pretty sure the boys in our gang will make us ride many roller coasters.

You may wonder my flying skill when I'm at Hogwarts. To be honest with you, I avoid riding a broom at all cost. Unlike my dad, my brother, or most of the Weasley family members who play for Gryffindor Quidditch team, I follow my mother's footstep to by a Gryffindor supporter. Which means I sit, and yell, and cheer as a spectator. Sometimes I curse and groan as well, usually it's when that git of a beater Scorpius Malfoy throws the Bludger towards our famous seeker, James Potter.

My flying skill is so mediocre that dad had to pick the slowest broom with two handles and seatbelt for me when he figured I still have to pass the flying course at school.

That's a short story about my dread for anything that is high and makes your stomach turn upside down, such as a roller coaster.

But I have no choice. Today is Al's birthday and he gets to ask everyone in our gang to do whatever he likes. That's the Weasley's birthday tradition.

"Let's try the Dragon Fight. It's the number one thrilling ride in Muggle London according to the Witch Weekly!" Al yells, his eyes brighten with excitement. His girlfriend Genevie Finnigan also looks just as eager.

"Oi! Al! Isn't playing Quidditch every week enough for your flying addiction? I'm pretty sure everyone here prefers attractions that are on land, like Bumper Carts or Bumper Boats." I roll my eyes, pretending to be bored rather than dreaded of Al's suggestion.

"Scared, Weasley?" Malfoy smirks at me. He takes any chance possible to humiliate me. That's why even I have develop a slightest interest in him, I always pretend he's the most disgusting human being in my eyes. He'll mock me day and night if he knows my knees quiver when I look at his grey pools.

"In your dreams, Malfoy." I purr my lips and cast an ugly side glance at him. Oh my, I have already lost this battle. Now I have to act cool and get on the ride with them, which will scar me for life.

"Rose, if you don't want to play, just sit here and wait for us." Being a caring brother he is, Hugo sends a concerning look at me. Malfoy nods in agreement and throws in a mischevious grin.

"Yes, sit here Weasley and have some cotton candy. In the meantime will you keep my sunglasses for me?" Malfoy takes off his expensive Ray-ban aviator and hands it to me. I stare at Malfoy defiantly, trying to maintain a firm composure, Merlin knows his grey eyes have made my knees quiver again.

"How about you sit here, eat the cotton candy and keep your own bloody glasses, Malfoy? I'm riding the Dragon Fight." I fold my arms and frown at him.

"Very well then, sorry to bother you." He smiles, half smirking and half grinning.

Zabini approaches us with eight tickets in his hand. Besides the cheesy couple Al-Genevie that is certainly going to sit with each other, the rest of us Malfoy, Zabini, Hugo, Lily, Jasmine and I are freely to pick our seats.

"I'm gonna sit with Hugo!" Yelled Lily.

"I'm gonna sit with Lily!" Yelled Hugo. I roll my eyes at them. The two are like uncles Fred and George; they do everything together, from pranking to pranking.

"We'll seat at the front!" Hugo snatches the two tickets of the first row.

"That way we can wave and scream all we want!" Lily beams at Albus, who is grimacing.

Jasmine looks at me knowingly. She's one year younger than me and Lily's best friend. Just like Malfoy and Zabini, she has spent the holidays at the Burrow several times. We the Weasley gang suspect she develops a crush on Malfoy, seeing as he grew much taller and his silver blonde hair was more on point than ever since last summer.

Or maybe, besides Jasmine I'm the only one who notices those differences. To Lily, or Hugo, or Albus, Malfoy is just the same arrogant prat with a signature irritating smirk and abnormal pointed chin. Speaking of the pointed chin, it's the feature we like to make fun of Malfoy. We thought he could use said chin to dig some gold in California.

I normally only giggle when the gang teases him and his face reddens. Honestly, I find his aristocratic feature rather charming. I simply keep this opinion to myself. It's lovely to see Malfoy get mad.

I'm crazy, right? You may think I'm just the next shallow girl who falls for a guy because of his appearance. That's not exactly true. I think I like Malfoy since he spent the summer with us in second year. Unlike Jasmine who's a visitor only recently, Malfoy was a part of my childhood. Malfoy and I, we go all the way back to our first day on the Hogwarts train. To be precise, we fight all the way back to our first day on the Hogwarts train.

My opponent, Malfoy that is, will laugh at me mercilessly if he knows my thoughts about him. Plus it's safer to keep these feelings a secret, because I don't want to be in the Malfoy's girlfriend list. It would hurt me to no end if he dumps me after two months like he did to Lana, his latest ex-girlfriend.

"Do you want to sit next to me, Rose?" Zabini snaps me back to reality.

"What? Sure, Jason." I beam at Zabini. I'm on first name basis with everyone in the gang, except Malfoy. And so is he. I'm not sure since when I'm the only Weasley that is called Weasley by Malfoy.

I guess Jasmine has given Jason a knowingly wink just like she did to me. As easy-going friends as we are, Zabini and I don't mind sitting with each other. We get along pretty well, and I pretty like Jason's personality. He's funny, cool, calm and collected.

Unlike the famous arrogant ferret junior Scorpius Malfoy.

"That leaves us two together." Jasmine looks up at Malfoy, beaming at him and gently grabbing his arm. Malfoy smiles back and nods politely. I'm not jealous in the least, I tell you. Knowing Malfoy for too long I believe he would enjoy Jasmine's accompany as well. She's sweet and pretty. She's French and part veela just like my aunt Fleur. If I were a boy I would love to be close to her as well.

"Are you good, Rose? Don't worry I'm next to you!" Zabini gives me an encouraging smile. I feel a little braver. It's a ride, after all. It's supposed to be fun. And I keep in mind it'll only last for a minute or so.

"Mate, make sure she doesn't faint during the ride!" Malfoy pats Zabini on his shoulder. Bloody hell Malfoy, can't you give it a rest? Why are you so exciting to see me panic?

"Could I hold your hand then?" I innocently ask Zabini. He quirks an eyebrow in surprise; Al laughs whole-heartedly; and if I'm correct, a little crease is denting Malfoy's forehead.

"People usually throw their hands up in the air, Rose. But if it makes you feel better, then yes we can hold hands." Zabini chuckles.

"Rosie, don't let the pressure destroy you. If you don't want to ride, it's not too late to change your mind." Al throws his arm around me.

"I'm. Riding. This. Dragon. Fight." I growl in my throat.

"Okie dokie, couz." Lily nods her head approvingly.

Our turn is finally now so we all hop on the cart. Hugo joins Lily at the first row, and Albus helps Genevie get on the second row. I stand hesitant for a minute, and Zabini waves at me. "Come on, Rose." I reluctantly get in my seat after Zabini. The tight space already makes me panic. Zabini fastens seastbelt and I repeat after him. I'm too busy trying holding different things than to pay attention to Jasmine and Malfoy sitting right behind me.

"Can you hold my hand?" I look at Zabini pleading while offering him my left hand.

"Sure." He smiles and his big right palm covers my little hand. Yet it doesn't make me less nervous.

Malfoy takes off his seatbelt and leans over to my row. He speaks to the little gap between Zabini and I.

"Hold the thin bar in front of you, Rose. It'll make you feel better."

Zabini turns around to look at Malfoy, who is looking nervous as well. He gives Malfoy a wicked glint, while Malfoy sends a death glare back at him. Then he places my hand on the bar and mumbles. "Scorpius is right. Holding the bar will make you feel better."

It was the second time in my six years knowing Malfoy that he called me Rose, and apparently it immediately makes me calmer. I nod and close my eyes, ready for the dreadful ride. Zabini also grabs the bar; his right hand touching my left as a way to assure me. I mentally thank him for being a good friend.

The cart starts to move and everyone begins to scream and yell. Still closing my eyes, I can feel the heavy pressure on my lung, meaning I am on top of the fall. My heart thuds so loud I can hear it in my ears. Suddenly, the cart drops and a fluttering feeling overwhelms my sensation. Biting my lips doesn't seem to help, so I start to scream and scream louder. All I can hear now is my voice, yet I continue to go as loud as I could. And I laugh as well. It's as funny as it is scary.

"Phew. Such an amazing ride." Lily laughs as she hurriedly gets off the cart. Genevie is gasping and Al kisses her cheek gently. Zabini offers his hand to help me out, seeing as I am too vigourously shaking to walk on my own. We slowly gather in a circle, all smiling and talking cheerfully.

"Are you alright?" Zabini eyes me.

"Yup. It was so fun!" I nod and grin at him. My voice is still trembling, my body is still shaking, but I'm too exhilarated to notice Jasmine leaning on Malfoy's shoulder, and he wrapping an arm around her.

"It's a right decision to try this ride. Now I can brag to my mom." I tell Al. He pats my back and nods enthusiastically. The joy of overcoming my fear overwhelms my sensation, and I grin contentedly at my gang. When I unintentionally turn to Malfoy, he's watching me with slight amusement.

"What's up, Malfoy? Now will you stop teasing me about my fear of flying?" I quirk my eyebrow.

"You look so pale." He mumbles then suddenly caress my cheeks with his long, thin fingers. Seems like he wasn't even paying attention to my question.

"Of course. Blood was draining from my face." I step back and turn away in defense. Redness starts creeping into my cheeks and my ears. At times like this, I really hate myself for inheriting my father's genes. Merlin, Malfoy, thanks to you my blood starts circulating really fast.

"You're blushing." Lily, who is standing next to me, grits through her teeth.

"I'm not, my blood is recirculating and that is all." I yell indignantly. Zabini chuckles while Hugo and Al are giggling. Only Malfoy is looking nonchalantly at the sky to hide his blush as well, seeing as he just made a scene in front of the gang.

"Are you feeling better, Jasmine?" Malfoys asks his riding partner and she smiles at him tentatively. I knew it. He was acting gentlemanly and all. Had Albus not been an overprotective brother, Malfoy could have concerned about Lily and probably touched her cheeks as well.

I sigh and silently follow the gang as we visit new attractions. My heart flutters thinking about how he assured me when I freaked out, and his spur of the moment caressing my cheeks. Was he concerning about me? I think so, but again I'm not sure. It may be just an act of caring, because compared to my cheek-touching, his arm wrapping around Jasmine must mean so much more.

"Let's play the Laser Tag!" Zabini shouts out, pointing at the sign at the corner.

"Aw, we'll lose because we can't run as fast as you boys" Genevie complains.

"That's not necessarily true! I used to win Hugo!" Lily frowns.

"it's because she has deer legs, guys." Hugo moans. Everyone bursts into laughters and Lily starts to chase Hugo. He has a good point; she catches him within one minute.

"Seeing your running talent, Lily, you should be on our team." I wave at Lily, beckon her into my embrace.

"Team? Are we playing in teams then?" Jasmine asks.

'Yup, we are. Rose, Hugo, Lily and I will be team A!" Zabini claps his hands excitedly.

"That leaves Genevie, Albus and I team B." Jasmine looks contented to continue being Malfoy's partner.

"Team of the lovebirds." Albus scrunches his nose and kisses Genevie. The cheesy couple giggles to one another, oblivious to the fact that Malfoy is grimacing slightly. Lily and Zabini chuckles, they find the scene Scorpius scrunching his forehead and Jasmine blushing rather amusing. As to me, I already figured Jasmine would be glued to Malfoy for the rest of the day once she got to sit on the ride with him. It makes no difference to be honest, because I'm used to seeing him attached to a girl all my life. I already decided since my second year that my love for Malfoy would be an unrequited love.

Love? Did I just say love? Sorry to be dishonest with you from the beginning, I think I'm head over heels about him. How I manage to maintain an indifference facial expression and bitchy personality towards him for all these years is beyond my comprehension.

"And the losing team will have to do whatever the winning team requests!" Hugo grins.

"That's wicked, Hugo! High five!" Zabini raises his arms to high five with Hugo. I roll my eyes in disbelief. My teammates act like they're winning already.

"Don't be so overconfident, guys. This prissy prude here may make you lose in the first five minutes." Malfoy points at me and smirks.

"Watch out , Malfoy." I fake a smile and pat on his back like brother to brother, harder and harder. Unbeknownst to him, I used to run three miles every day with my dad during summers. It's my mom's suggestion to keep me in good health, seeing I was born rather weak and I easily get a fever.

"Ouch, ouch, you hit like a guy. I've got your message." Malfoy grimaces and gently removes my hands from his back.

We put on the armors and a staff member helps us load our guns. The tension is already rising as I find a place to hide. Unlike Albus and Lily, Hugo and I have played this game more than ten times with our muggle second-cousins from my mother side. I aim to target Malfoy and make him 'die' first, giving him a lesson on underestimating Rose Weasley.

"Ha ha! Rosie!" Someone shoots me in the back and I turn around, shooting back at who appears to be Al. I rush to the bridge and hide at a corner, shooting Jasmine from a far while waiting for Malfoy to come into sight. There he is, I can recognize easily the tall , thin figure quietly crossing the bridge. I bet he's chasing another member of my team on the other side of the bridge, so I stand up, shoot him and duck down.

He turns around and sees nobody. I stand up and shoot him the second time.

Looks like my teammate also recognizes Malfoy. While he turns around to walk towards my hiding place, he was shot another time by the said teammate.

"Bang!" I was shot by a girl from the other team. As I run to another hiding place, Malfoy laughs excitedly. "Weasley! Let's see how fast you run!" He starts to chase after me and that's when I turn on my track running mode. I disappear out of his sight, I believe, as I get to hide in another corner and he passes me by. Smiling mischievously, I quietly follow him and shoot him yet another shot in the back.

"Weasley! You devil witch!" he turns around to shoot at me yet I crouch down immediately, missing his bullet. He aims and fires at me correctly the second time, so I lay supine and shoot his knee in turn. Ha ha, boy I am a good gunner. Have you seen me practicing firing jinxes and spells, Malfoy? I'm on top of my class, in case you forget.

"Aren't dead yet, Malfoy?" I fire another shot at his chest, and he rushes over me. Unable to stand up and run in time, I roll aside, avoiding his massive firing at me. Out of no where, Malfoy decides to jump on me.

He. Is. On. Top. Of. Me.

We stare at each other in the dark. Our bodies freeze for a moment. Unlike the heat radiating from my body, Malfoy's skin is rather cool. If I don't restrain myself, I could caress him here and there. Yes, he has such smooth, soothing skin.

Our noses are so close. Our lips are three inches from one another. I can hear both his heart and mine thudding. I can also smell the hot breaths from his lips.

A sweat from his temple falls onto my face.

"Bang!" Someone is shooting at Malfoy's back. His armor starts making a loud sound. "Ha! Now you're dead!" I can hear Zabini approaching. "Is that…Rose under you?"

"I. Can't. Breathe." I murmur at the same time.

"Right. Yes. Sorry." Malfoy shakes his head resolutely and stands up. I gasp for air. Zabini chuckles and mumbles something to Malfoy's ear. "Merlin I swear if Al and Hugo sees you…" and then a loud "Bang". As I'm standing up, someone is shooting Zabini from behind. "Jasmine! Wait for it!" is all I hear as Zabini runs out of my sight.

Malfoy turns around and beams at me. "Sorry if hurt you."

"You didn't. It's no big deal." I smile weakly. Before I know it, he already runs after Zabini and Jasmine. Malfoy passes Zabini and catches hold of Jasmine. "I'm dead but I can cover you." He uses his back to shield the fires aiming at Jasmine.

"That's unfair, Malfoy." I run the other way and cooperate with Zabini to isolate Malfoy and Jasmine at the middle of the bridge.

"It's called strategy, Weasley." He shouts while still shielding Jasmine, waiting for his teammate to rescue them.

I guess that's the first time of the day that I'm jealous with Jasmine. Anger is boiling in my blood. How could Malfoy be such a jerk? One moment he was almost kissing me and the next he is holding Jasmine for dear life. I decide to turn around and go shoot other enemies. I hate Malfoy.

**Author's Note:**

> hey all! This is my first Scorose story on AO3! Please let me know what you think. Thanks a bunch!


End file.
